So, this is how it ends
by gurl.from.damnation
Summary: No endings for FE9! Well, here are my versions of them.Disclaimer: Ha, Me create FE? No.
1. Chapter 1

Ya know how there are NO endings in FE9? Well, because of that, I created this.

Geoffrey and Elincia

Geoffrey agreed to protect Elincia with all his heart and mind as her royal bodyguard. After one skirmish and he recovered from his injury, Elincia was the one who actually asked him to be her husband. He agreed.

Boyd and Titania

After 6 months of their non-stop bickering after the war, it was Mist who flipped and told them(very loudly) that they need to confess their love. Boyd broke down and told her everything. Titania was speechless, but regardless, they eventually wed.

Makalov and Astrid

Even though they were in love with each other, they both knew they could never be. Makalov still had considerable debt to pay off and Astrid was promised to a wealthy noble. Still, they never forgot each other and tried to make the best woth what they had.

Haar and Jill

They both traveled back to Begnion where they established a small mercenary company. They never wed, but cared about each other deeply.

Tibarn and Leanne

Even though he never understood most of what she said, they found a way to communicate and one day he asked her to be his queen. He was fairly sure she agreed and most everyone accepted her(though they never asked her say in politics).

Constructive critism is appreciated.

If you want to see a paring in here, just leave a review. Doesn't matter yaoi, yuri, het.


	2. Chapter 2

It's so freaking cold at my house and my laptop is a very good source of heat, so I decided to make another chapter while I'm on here. This chapter has shounen-ai hinted at, but if you don't like it, ignore the hints. I do not say that they get married; there is no sexual references, etc. Mainly being comrades, but you can think it further if you wish.

**Ike and Soren**

Soren faithfully stood at Ike's side for many years. But, as Soren foretold, people started to notice Soren did not age. Therefore, he left in the middle in the night to take on Stefan's offer. Unfortunately, they never saw each other again.

**Kieran and Oscar**

Even though it was Kieran who begged Oscar to re-join the Crimean army, it was he that quit to join the Greil Mercenaries. They remained faithful comrades throughout the years.

**Stefan and Soren**

As predicted, people began to notice that Soren did not age. So, he left in the middle of the night to go to Grann Desert. Stefan and the others welcomed him with open arms. He no longer had to fear others hating him because he was branded, and that was how he liked it.

Crack paring requested by Ice-Celice. Thanks for reviewing.

**Volke and Bastain**

As Volke promised, after his contract with Ike expired, he set off to take Bastain's job. It turned out that Bastain needed him for more than 2 or 3 jobs, so Volke often had to hang near Crimea in case he needed to go on another mission.

Sorry if that was bad. I might re-do it later when I can sort my thoughts out better.

Don't worry, Marta, I'll get to your requests. And I'll make a whole chapter dedicated to laguz-beorc parings.

I still need requests.


	3. Chapter 3

Fire Emblem Endings 3

A/N: This will be the shoujo-ai chapter. As with the shounen-ai, you have to interpret them like this. If you don't like it, ignore the hints.

I forgot this in the first chapter. Fire Emblem is older than me, so obviously I don't own it.

**Calill and Nephenee**

Calill moved to the country with Nephenee after their contract was over. She continued to give Nephenee proper eqiteique lessons and soon Nephenee surpassed her teacher. This only made Calill admire her even more.

**Jill and Mist**

Jill found so much comfort in Mist that she asked to go with her after the war was over. Of course Mist agreed and no one else had any problems either. They stayed life long friends that may have evolved into more.

**Mia and Illyana**

Mia found herself always worried about Illyana's health, so to watch over her, she traveled with her and the traveling merchants. Illyana actually found herself getting less sick and less hungry now that Mia started taking spending time with her.

**Tanith and Marcia**

Tanith told Marcia why she was so mad about her leaving the Pegasus Knights. She was always so worried about her and she really thought she could go the distance. Since Marcia had found her brother and he had paid off his debt, she re-joined the Pegasus Knights. She was promoted eventually and helped Tanith run the fleet.

Review time:

**Marta the Martial One-** I will get to your requests in the next chapter.

**Ice-Celice-** Thank you. I'm making a separate chapter dedicated to BeorcxLaguz parings, so never fear, I will get to your final few requests.

**Sotsumi-** I know they could use a little more detail, but I want the endings to be less than 3 sentences, so this is what came up. I'm not to sure if I'll do the 'crazy' parings. If I do, it will have to take a while. I need to review the game to refresh my memory.

**shot123-** Thanks. I'll get to requests very soon.

**fireemblemPRO- **Well, here's the yuri you requested.

**Valex- **Hmm…I might do a separate fic dedicated to the no paring endings; thanks for the suggestion.


	4. Chapter 4

Okay, OscarxTanith, RolfxMist, and RhysxMia was requested by Marta the Martial One, so here ya go. Sorry if RhysxMia was kind cliché, but I couldn't really came up with any original ideas.

**Oscar and Tanith**

Oscar quit being a mercenary to travel with Tanith to Begnion where he eventually married her. He became the official chef for the nobles there while Tanith continued to be Captain of the Pegasus Knights. In their spare time, Oscar taught her everything he knew about culinary arts and soon, she was as good as he was.

**Rolf and Mist**

They started to 'date' while the war was still happening, but it was secret. It became public when Boyd caught them kissing one night. Both Ike and Boyd didn't like them going out, but when Rolf asked Mist to be his wife, they reluctantly agreed.

**Rhys and Mia**

Rhys finally convinced Mia that he was not her eternal rival. Mia finally gave up but instead asked him to him to marry her. He stood there in shock but agreed nonetheless.

**Largo and Calill**

They moved to the city and made an inn like they said they would. They bragged that it was the best there was in Crimea and charged an absominal amount to stay there. Turns out that it was extremely successful. When they had their wedding, it was said that it was even more extravagant than the queen's.

**Kieran and Marcia**

Kieran finally remembered that he wanted to ask Marcia to train with him. Even though she thought he was annoying, she agreed and she grew to admire him and asked him to go with her to Begnion. Unfortunately, she could never tear Kieran away from his homeland, therefore she stayed with him in Crimea.

A/N: Boy, these are some unusual parings, but I made a promise that I would do any paring, no matter how hard. But you have to wait, I need to read the script again.

Next chapter will be Beorc and Laguz pairings.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: This is really putting my imagination to the test, with all the really unusual parings that I have to improvise endings and convos for. That doesn't mean to stop giving these requests, I like doing them. Oh, this chapter will be Beorc and Laguz endings.

**Ike and Lethe**

Ike left Titania and Soren in charge of the mercenary company to live and train in Gallia with Lethe. After some 3 years of living there and working as a soldier for the Gallian army, he asked Lethe if she would be swayed in any way to marry a Beorc, even though it was still immoral in the eyes of society. She agreed and they kept it secret for many years until they were on their deathbeds.

**Soren and Lethe**

Lethe grew feelings for the so-called cold-hearted mage, but she was never sure if he felt the same. She inquired it upon him and found out that he did indeed feel the same, but said that they could never be together. That was when she found out about his past and heritage. She understood and the last time they saw each other was when Lethe ran off into the distance after the sun set on the day of the final battle.

**Janaff and Jill**

After traveling with each other with rocky beginnings, they finally began to tolerate each other more. Then feelings began to develop and they tried to keep a secret relationship with each other. Tibarn and Haar did intervene more than once or twice, but obviously, they weren't going to be separated, so they let it be. Unfortunately, this relationship was only to last as long as the war as they both had duties to separate countries to attend to.

**Ranulf and Tanith**

They both had their duties to attend to, but they still found time to spend time together in between. After the war, Tanith asked if she could go home with Ranulf and be a member of the newly formed Beroc squadron in Gallia, even though it would cost her job and stature. He agreed whole-heartedly and they remained good friends for a long time.

**Janaff and Lucia**

Even though they fell in love, both were too duty-bound to abandon their countries for the sake of themselves. It has been said that on a clear night, if you pay attention, you can see a flaming arrow into the distance. This arrow was a reminder for Janaff never to forget her and, in return, Lucia would never forget him. He never missed seeing a single arrow she released into the air.

REVIEW TIME:

**Phoenix-Kensai-** Yeah, I'll probably end up doing a crack-paring chapter.

**Sotsumi-** Some of them may have 4 or 5 sentence endings because there is just too much detail to fit into 3 sentences, but most will be 3 sentences long.

**fireemblemPRO- **Glad you like it. I didn't mean for Rolf and Mist to get married right at their age. I meant for them to be a little older when this happened.

**Echo717-** Well, I tried my best to make them compatible. Hope you like it.

**Kusabi Makabe**- Next chapter will have some of your requests in it.

**black dragon of destruction**- I know some of them are odd. I'll take a stab at SorenxIlyana and IkexJill next chapter.

**Ice-Celice**- Interesting…I'll have to try this one.


	6. Chapter 6

FE Endings 6

**Rolf and Marcia**

During the course of the war of the medallion, they became good friends. When it ended, unfortunately, they had to part ways. Marcia was re-joining the Holy Guard and Rolf continued his training under Shinion. They saw each other years later, but were they enemies?

**Ike and Marcia**

About halfway through their adventures, they started to develop feelings for each other and it did not deteriorate at all. After the final battle, Ike asked Marcia to go with him to help him lead his mercenaries. It took a little convincing to Tanith to let her go with him, but she did end up with him. Later, they had a set of twins that they raised into fierce warriors.

**Boyd and Mist**

Boyd was never the one to express his feelings, especially to women, so Mist was the one who took initative. Sadly, Boyd seemed to always be in denial about his relationship, even to his brothers, that Mist threatened to leave him if he didn't be a man about it. He straightened up real quick and they remained together for this side of forever.

**Sothe and Astrid**

Sothe convinced Astrid that her life would never get any better if she didn't speak up. She took this to heart and when she went home, she spoke out against her arranged marriage. Her parents were so shocked and they eventually agreed to allow her to marry whomever she wanted. Meanwhile, soothe stared in and saw the happy woman he helped with her new life.

**Soren and Ilyana**

Their relationship never reached out of the friendship stage mainly because Soren admitted that he wasn't exactly ready for commitment. Ilyana understood, but, regardless, they remained lifelong companions.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Wow, I never knew that something like this would be so popular. Needless to say, I am extremely happy. Thanks to all my reviewers and the people who read and liked it. I have one question, however: where do you all come up with some of these parings?

**Reyson and Tanith**

As agreed, they protected each other during the war. This was fine until Tanith started noticing that Reyson attacked whoever even so much as looked at her. She confronted him about this and this was when Reyson said that he may have developed feelings for her. She was flattered, but she put her duty in front of her love life, so she said that she couldn't return the feelings.

**Gatrie and Marcia**

In the end, he did get Marcia. She fell for his so called overwhelming strength and his overall personality. She even convinced him to stop his womanizing attitude, which every female thanked her for.

**Zihark and Ilyana**

Zihark did fall in love with Ilyana, but with her never-ending hunger, he knew that he could never support her. So, they tried to make the best of the time they had together. He regularly took her on dinner dates and such.

**Ranulf and Lethe**

As hoped, Lethe did celebrate victory with the Beorc. Afterwards, she traveled back to Gallia with Ranulf. Much to her dismay, she visited her sister liked Ranulf wanted her to and repaired their relationship. Lethe's sister did seem to behave a little more now and it made life a whole lot easier.

Sorry if these are getting more cliché everytime I upload a chapter. But I am starting to lose ideas for them. Also, some of the parings are just a little too hard to do. I'm not sure if I will be doing the Ike parings because he is a very complicated person, and it is hard to think of a believable ending for him.


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Sorry for not updating sooner, but school kept me VERY busy and as far as this is concerned, I had a major writer's block. Again, I'm not sure which of these parings I will do, but I'll try to do all of them. Since she is such an easy character to put with just about anyone, this will be an all Nephenee chapter.(Not Devdan/Brom and Nephenee. Yuck. x.x)

**Nephenee and Volke**- They became infatuated during the war, but afterwards, they went their seperate ways. She met up with him next when she caught him on an assassination attempt on her brother. Volke realized that the feelings rekindled and he didn't have the heart to kill someone dear to his Nephenee, so he instead quit his killer lifestyle and went to live with her.

**Nephenee and Gatrie**- Every time Gatrie went into his 'hitting on girls' mode, Nephenee would almost run away before he noticed her. But, this was only effective for a short while, as he eventually got to talk to her. She found out that he, despite his questionable acts, was actually a decent guy and she wanted to get to know him better. They tried being lovers, but Gatrie kept flirting and cheating on her. She got fed up with it and pulled the plug. He tried getting her back, but Nephenee stood her ground.

**Nephenee and Geoffrey- **When Geoffrey first saw her, he was amazed with how graceful, yet deadly, she was. He became curious and took every opportunity he could to try and learn more about this silent beauty. With every conversation they shared, he started to deveolp stronger feelings for her. After the final battle, he asked her if she would like to live with him and join the Crimean army. Much to his joy, she agreed.

**Nephenee and Naesala- **He first caught glimpse of Nephenee running a lance through one of his warriors, and he almost instantly fell for her, despite her merciless slaughtering of his people. He admired her strength and flawless beauty, even though she was a beorc. He took every round of fighting that he led to get a chance to talk to her, in private of course. Nephenee, on the other hand, was extremely curious as to why the enemy commander was always trying to talk to her, and she found out when he joined up with Ike's squadron; he was in love. When he asked her to go back to Kilves with her, she was very hesitant, but with a little convincing, she did.

A/N: There was an anomyous review that asked me to consider why there wasn't any endings. I know that there is a sequel and I know that that is the reason there wasn't any endings, but this was the product of a VERY bored mind over Thanksgiving. This happened to be very popular, so I decided to continue it.

Naesala and Nephenee was waaaay longer than I wanted. Volke and Nephenee was...different, but I like that idea. I'm thinking about making a one shot on that idea. Tell me if you want me to do it.


	9. Author's Note

**Author's note:** I will be discontinuing this story/fic/series of drabbles/whatever you want to call it. I am doing this because I have a major writer's block as far as this is concerned and finals are coming up which I have to get ready for. I would like to thank all of my reviewers and anyone who read this. I also apologize to anyone's parings that I haven't gotten to. I MIGHT continue it later, but that is a slim chance. I will not be submitting any stories until at least February, after finals.


End file.
